Frequently in the use of a sewing machine, sewing is done sequentially with threads of different colors or strengths. While various magazines have heretofore been proposed for carrying a plurality of spools of thread in side by side relationship on a sewing machine, such devices have taken up a great deal of space along the top of the machine. Illustrative is U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,685 to Glass.
While it may be possible to stack more than one spool of thread directly on the upstanding spool support post of a sewing machine, such posts are generally not long enough to carry as many spools as may be desired for particular applications.